El primero
by Affy black
Summary: Todos sabemos que Lily creía que James era engreído y un poco idiota, pero ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de porque le odiaba tanto? James/Lily


**Titulo:** El primerol.

**Pairing: **_Lily/James_ all the way!

**Summary: **Todos sabemos que Lily creía que James era engreído y un poco idiota, pero ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de porque le odiaba tanto?

* * *

><p><strong>El primero.<strong>

Lily hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y éste depositó un tierno beso en su cabeza. Ella se rió porque la mano de James en su cintura comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas y porque sus labios entre su cabello le hacían sentir una sensación graciosa en el estomago.

-Ya James. –pidió ella. –Tenemos que estudiar, el examen es mañana y…

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo? –preguntó su infantil novio. –Preferiría estudiarte a ti, a decir verdad.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar él ya la estaba besando en los labios y como siempre que esto sucedía Lily no pudo negarse a devolverle el beso y pasar sus manos tras su cuello mientras James se inclinaba sobre ella cada vez más. Tiró el libro.

-James detente, van a vernos. –pidió ella entre risas y con el rostro sonrojado. Se encontraban recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol en los terrenos del castillo, lugar poco frecuentado a esas horas de la tarde, tan cercanas al almuerzo.

-¿Me pides que me detenga ahora cuando tú me hiciste tener que esperar años para poder hacer esto? Eso es un poco injusto de tu parte, Evans. –replicó le muchacho mirándola traviesamente a centímetros escasos de su rostro.

Lily abrió la boca, falsamente ofendida.

-¿Ahora vas a culparme a mí por todo, Potter? –preguntó reprimiendo su sonrisa.

-Pues sí, lo voy a hacer. –dijo el moreno. –Ya que eras tú quien me rechazaba cruelmente.

-Mis motivos tenía, no eras exactamente el prospecto perfecto remontándonos a hace un par de años, señor arrogante y mujeriego. –le recordó su novia, corriéndose un par de mechones rojos del rostro. Esa situación empezaba a dejar de ser tan dulce como en un principio.

-Oh vamos, quizá si era un poco engreído. –admitió Potter. –Pero nada del otro mundo como para que me odiaras tanto. –opinó.

Lily frunció el cejo.

-No sólo te odiaba por ser engreído. –explico. De inmediato pareció arrepentirse pues desvió la mirada y se acomodó hasta quedar recargada en el tronco del árbol. James la imitó.

-¿No? –inquirió el confuso moreno. –Entonces ¿Por qué?

Lily tomó aire.

-No tiene importancia, James.

-Sí la tiene, dimelo por favor, Lily. –pidió su novio.

La pelirroja le miró sonrojada.

-Bueno, es algo que pasó hace mucho, dudo que lo recuerdes y…

-Lily, cuéntamelo.

Ella suspiró.

-Bien.

* * *

><p><strong>1972<strong>.

La biblioteca era el lugar más impresionante en todo Hogwarts, según la pequeña Lily Evans de sólo doce años. La pelirroja, una ávida lectora, encontraba el lugar realmente magnifico, la cantidad de libros que había allí de tantos temas diferentes y de tantos autores hasta ahora desconocidos le hacían llenarse de una emoción infantil. Su mejor y único amigo Severus Snape no parecía entender que tenía de interesante quedarse horas sentado, hojeando libros que no le daban ninguna utilidad, así que a Lily no le quedaba más que ser una lectora solitaria.

Ese día se había quedando leyendo hasta tarde por lo que cuando salió de la biblioteca casi todos estaban ya cenando. Se reprendió por haber dejado que el tiempo se le fuera de esa forma mientras andaba por los pasillos a toda velocidad hasta el comedor.

Entonces Lily escuchó gritos. Intrigada comenzó a acercarse y se dio cuenta de quienes se trataban. James Potter y Sirius Black. Estos dos chicos no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, principalmente porque disfrutaban de molestar a Severus.

-¡Te digo que puedo besar a cualquier chica!

-Sí claro, y yo soy Merlín.

Escuchó claramente como Potter bufaba.

-Que hayas dado tu primer beso hace un año y yo aún no, no te hace más hombre que yo, Black. –dijo James.

-¡Claro que sí! Si hasta Remus ya ha besado a esa niña de Hufflepuff que pone ojos de cordero cuando le ve.

Lily volvió a oír a Potter, esta vez rechinando sus dientes. Y luego sus pasos. James caminó dando zancadas y entonces la vio. Y antes de que siquiera la mirara a los ojos la había besado con brusquedad en los labios. Luego salió hecho una furia de allí, mientras Black la miraba con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Perdonalo, Evans, estaba un poco alterado.

Pero ahora era Lily quien se encontraba alterada. Sirius soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo tras James dejándola allí parada, sola y más furiosa de lo que había estado en su corta vida.

No sólo James Potter, un niño idiota y creído, la había besado sin razón, sino que simplemente lo había hecho por mantener su orgullo intacto y peor, ni siquiera se había dignado a verla a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Lily apostaba lo que fuera a que no recordaría quien era la niña que había besado en un par de horas. Quizá ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que era ella. Eso le hizo apretar los puños enojada.

Todo su ego se fue al suelo y su dignidad también. Debió de haber reaccionado alejándolo de golpe y hechizándolo sin dudar, pero no lo había hecho. Había dejado que ese idiota le robara su primer beso, uno que jamás podría tener de vuelta, y el muy imbécil se había ido campante de allí sin siquiera darle una explicación.

Lily jamás le contó ese incidente a nadie. Ni siquiera a Snape. No estaba lista para decir en voz alta que James Potter, el chico que oficialmente odiaba, le había dado su primer beso y que ella sólo se quedó pasmada como idiota mientras lo hacía. De ahí nació ese rencor hacia él, que no hizo más que incrementarse con los años y cuando James finalmente empezó a fijarse en ella y a pedirle una cita el recuerdo de sus labios chocando bruscamente contra los suyos a los doce no tardaba en emerger en su mente y en darle arcadas de molestia.

No tardaría en darse cuenta que ahora no le causaba tanta ira el pensar que el nuevo James, ese chico humilde y simpático que sólo tenía ojos para ella, había sido su primer beso. Al contrario, por un segundo empezó a creer que había sido el destino quien había hecho que fuera él y no nadie más.

* * *

><p>James estaba boquiabierto.<p>

-Apuesto a que no lo recordabas. –comentó Lily.

-No. –tuvo que confesar el Gryffindor. –Jamás quise volver a hablar del tema con Sirius y el nunca mencionó que fueses tú la chica que besé a los doce. –agregó incrédulo. –Que tonto fui. ¿Cómo no recordar que la niña a la que tomé desprevenida tenía trenzas rojas?

Lily se sonrojó.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Tú estabas muy molesto y apenas y me miraste. Y seguro con el tiempo Black también se olvidó. –afirmó la pelirroja. –Da igual James, ahora me alegro que hayas sido tú.

El moreno le acarició el pelo una vez más.

-Pero no fue como debió de haber sido. –opinó. –Fue brusco y grosero. Arruiné tu primer beso.

-No. –repuso Lily. –No lo hiciste. La primera vez que en realidad me besaste –se sonrojó. –Ya sabes, en el lago cuando la noche caía…ese fue de verdad nuestro primer beso y es así como yo lo tomo.

James le sonrió despacio, tomando su mano entre la suya.

-De algo me alegro. Saber que seré tu primero en todo, Lily. –aseguró acercándose a ella cada vez más.

-Sí. –le contestó ella. –El primero y el último. –murmuró antes de besarlo una vez más.

Porque ya no importaba cuanto había odiado a James a los doce, y cuanto le había seguido odiando a partir de ese momento y por los siguientes años. Lo que importaba era que ahora estaban juntos y el borraba cada mala memoria que tuviera acerca de él con cada beso y con cada vez que siquiera se acercaba a ella transformado los malos recuerdos en los momentos más perfectos que tenía. Y Lily no iba a dejarle ir ahora.

Ni nunca.


End file.
